


Tigerclaw Loves Her Kittypet

by NaughtyNastyCat (SomeoneImSure)



Series: Kinkfur's Kinky Cat Tales [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dominate, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Multi, Spraying, Submissive, Threesome, exhibition, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneImSure/pseuds/NaughtyNastyCat
Summary: A female Tigerstar, Ravenpaw as deputy, and Fireheart the warrior have a threesome with Tigerstar as the dom. Written from Fireheart's point of view.
Relationships: Fireheart/Tigerclaw/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Firestar/Ravenpaw (Warriors), Firestar/Tigerclaw (Warriors), Ravenpaw/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Series: Kinkfur's Kinky Cat Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675933
Kudos: 16





	Tigerclaw Loves Her Kittypet

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a friend.

The night was cold and quiet, and Fireheart's paws shook with every step he took away from camp. The other two cats crowded close to him, pressing into his fur and sending warmth down his spine.

"It's okay." His old friend Ravenpelt padded beside him, sounding exasperated. He glanced over Fireheart at the other cat and lashed his tail in excitement. "It'll be fun!"

"Of course," mewed the big black-and-brown tabby she-cat. "My deputy has never complained once."

Fireheart's paws still shook as they padded the last tree lengths to the prepared den. He glanced right and shuddered; he was only a few fox-lengths from his old home in twolegplace. Tearing his gaze away, he shook out the ice from his fur before padded inside and felt his heart skip a few beats as Ravenpelt pressed into him from behind.

"Lift your tail, Fireheart," mewed Ravenpelt, his breath on Fireheart's scrotum.

Gulping nervous, Fireheart obeyed, and a rough tongue gleefully started to lap at the loose skin around his balls. Each rhythmic rasp sent tingling sensations through his legs, his claws digging into the ground as he tensed. The tongue traveled up to his tail hole and started to pull pleasantly at the pink skin until he was puffy and relaxed.

"You feel good, Fireheart?" Ravenpelt sounded curious.

"Yeah," he confessed, feeling a tiny bit light-headed.

Ravenpelt seemed pleased. "Lie down on your back."

Fireheart relaxed and flipped onto his back, spreading his legs before remembering who else was here. Embarrassed, he almost closed his legs before Ravenpelt started lapping at his slit. He shuffled uncomfortably and his chest fur fluffed up.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself," mewed the she-cat sweetly as she padded around to his face.

"I am, Tigerstar," he mewed nervously.

"You've probably never felt someone as good as Ravenpelt lick your tomhood. Trust me. He is the best in the Clan."

Fireheart flicked his ears in silent agreement as he felt his arousal blossom between his legs. As the rough tongue brushed over his dark pink skin, his legs twitched violently. He opened his muzzle but his jaw stuttered.

A pink belly lowered over him and he sucked in a hot breath of queen heat. It hovered over his nose. When he licked his lips, he caught a taste of the wet, pink puffy lips.

"Lick it," commanded Tigerstar, her voice stern. "Lick it like a good tom cat."

When a tongue rasped over his exposed tomhood, Fireheart jerked and his head stabbed forward into the wet pussy. Tigerstar smashed his head back down, her scent and taste filling his mouth.

"Feisty," she purred. "You're going to be fun."

"Told you," mewed Ravenpelt, loudly licking his lips.

Fireheart felt overwhelmed with scent and sensation, but his body had grown weak with pleasure. He wasn't sure if he could stop them even if he wanted to. His tongue tentatively slipped out, drinking in the wetness and warmth. It ground into his muzzle, dripping around his tongue. Every breath was filled with the scent, thick and choking, and he felt the sticky fluids on his nose and his fur. His head spun, and a tiny part of him wondered when it would all end. His heart beat with panic.

"Open wide," growled Tigerstar into his ear.

For a heartbeat, Fireheart felt like an apprentice staring up at the big warrior for the first time and his muzzle parted. Tigerstar yowled with pleasure as warm spray filled his mouth. A half second later, Fireheart felt his tomhood swallowed in warmth and he felt sudden relief.

"He's ready for you, Tigerstar," mewed Ravenpelt, stepped back into the snow and turning away.

Fireheart blinked at the top of the den, feeling dizzy and relaxed. He slowly became aware of the leader of ThunderClan standing over him, her rear lowered over his hard member. He could feel her wet warmth on his tip.

"Tigerstar..." he mewed softly, licking his lips for more of her scent. "I'm ready."

Her dark amber eyes glittered in the darkness. "I'm not soft, Fireheart."

Fireheart didn't even think about it. "I don't care."

Tigerstar's lips curled. "We'll see about that, kittypet."

Fireheart let out an ear splitting yowl as his tomhood was suddenly surrounded in fiery hot warmth. Tigerstar huffed, her hips bashing into his belly, sliding up and down his full length with a fast ruthless pace. Fireheart's eyes threatened to roll back into his head, his brain a thick fog of pleasure.

When it ended, Fireheart wasn't sure what had happened. He just felt warm and relieved that he didn't feel bruised. A warm body pressed down on him as Tigerstar relaxed, her breath brushing over his ears.

"Ravenpelt," Tigerstar mewed hoarsely, lifting her rear slightly. "Your turn."

Fireheart lifted his head curiously. The black tom came up behind Tigerstar and lowered his rear, brushing his exposed tomhood against Fireheart's balls. The sticky rod prodded Fireheart's puffy tail hole gently, the rough tip tugging gently at his pink flesh. Fireheart wondered briefly if it was going to hurt, before Ravenpelt shifted and Tigerstar started to spread her legs. The black tom shuffled carefully forward, prying Tigerstar's hole open.

"Are you good, Tigerstar?" Ravenpelt asked nervously.

"Of course," she mewed, biting off an insult.

As silence settled over them, Tigerstar grinned and shifted her hips, slowly sliding down both hard members. Ravenpelt yelped and shifted, and Fireheart felt his trembling tail-hole and cold balls press into his own balls. Before he could complain, Tigerstar started to smash both of them into the dirt. Ravenpelt fell back, whimpering. Fireheart could feel him trembling against his legs. Tigerstar threw back her head and yowled louder than Fireheart had ever heard her and wondered briefly if any nearby kittypets could hear them. He wondered if he should even care.

Tigerstar slammed down, her juices spraying over both tom's balls before she yanked herself off. With a graceful turn, she padded out of the den, her tail raised high, with kit juices dribbling out of her holes. She looked over her shoulder, watching the two toms gather themselves.

"Well, which of you are going to clean this out?" she mewed. "You can't expect me to go back to camp looking like this."

Ravenpelt jerked to his paws, and before Fireheart knew it he was racing the tom and fighting to lick out her swollen pussy. He barely registered her turning around, teasingly keeping her holes just out of reach, before she lowered her front and spread her pussy for the whole twolegplace to see. Tigerstar purred loudly and proudly.


End file.
